Hiding In Plain Sight
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: It's Been Eight Years Since Arabella Went Missing, But Will Her Time Be Up When Draco Turns Eighteen? All Rights Go To J.K. Rowling, I Only Own Arabella!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiding in Plain Sight**

Chapter 1- 8 Years and counting

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she missed how she looked, her long, straight black hair that she got from her father and her piercing green eyes she inherited from her mother. She looked down at the enchanted snake necklace that was around her neck, she went to touch it but stopped herself.

Every time she changed from her alter ego back to her normal self, they got a bit closer to finding her thanks to the necklace. The only person who could take it off without having their fingers burnt was her father and her betrothed. The necklace would burn anyone's fingers if they tried to remove the it including hers.

She knew that this place would always be her safe haven, her father rarely came home and when he did, he never came near her room. She had disappeared 8 years ago and she did feel guilty for running away but her mother had just died and her father was already arranging her marriage into a family she was terrified of.

But she had no idea that this term everything she knew and loved was about to change, her secret was about to be found out and her whole life was going to be ruined.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a pop, meaning that the house elf Rosa was now in her room. "Miss Arabella, will be late, don't want to be late" she bent down and hugged Rosa "thank you Rosa, I'll be back soon. I promise"

She was about to use the floo when she heard talking coming from the office below her, her father must of come home to hold a death eater meeting. She stayed quiet and told Rosa not to mention, she was here like always. She listened carefully to the voices.

"I've spoken to the ministry and they will continue the search for Arabella, she'll be found before Draco's Eighteenth birthday that I can guarantee" the older gentleman with platinum hair looked at him. "How can you be so sure Serverus she hasn't been found so far, it's been eight years" Arabella would recognise that voice anywhere, the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Serverus looked up at Lucius "because Lucius, the snake necklace that is around her neck, is enchanted with the same dark magic that young Draco now has on his arm, when he is close to her his dark mark will slightly hurt, whether she is hiding herself or not, he will know she is near"

Lucius smirked "ahh very clever Serverus, once she is found before Draco's eighteen birthday then what?" Serverus smiled "she will be placed into the Slytherin house and I'm sure that Draco will keep a close eye on her until his birthday" the older gentlemen turned to the teenager. Draco smirked "Of course I will, I don't want someone else touching what is mine"

Lucius nodded proudly as his son "then when he turns eighteen, the arrangement will come true, she will be engaged to Draco" Serverus nodded "yes, but when she is found, we must tell the old fool of the arrangement so that arrangements can be made for them, however during their week away from the castle, I will do my own investigation and try and figure out which student Arabella is pretending to be"

Lucius nodded and stop up "come along Draco, you don't want to be late for your first day back" The 2 Malfoy's left the office, Arabella hid in her bedroom, she hated the Malfoy's, she was terrified of them unlike her alter ego.

Hermione looked out of the window as the train pulled away from the station, the 2 men beside her were talking about their summers; Hermione was pulled out of her trance when she saw Harry snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Mione" she turned to them "yeah?"

Ron laughed "you were miles away, anyway how was your summer? We hardly saw you at the burrow" Hermione sat up "yeah sorry about that, my parents went away and I had the whole house to myself, it was quite relaxing actually* Hermione looked around "where is Ginny?" "With Luna" Ron replied.

Hermione stood up "I think the girl chat is way overdue" Hermione went to find Luna and Ginny. While trying to find her girlfriends, she overheard Draco talking to his cronies and Pansy. "Look first thing first, we must find her; I will not let my future wife walk around Hogwarts with another man. She is mine"

Draco hissed when he felt his arm begin to sting, which meant, Arabella was near. He stood up and opened the door and saw no one, "she was close, and I know it" Blaise went to stretch is long legs.

He walked pass Hermione, Luna and Ginny. They didn't hear or see him, "Mione what happened to your hand?" Hermione looked at the faint burn mark across her fingers "cooking, I forgot a pan was hot and burnt my fingers, but I'm fine" Blaise looked over her shoulder and saw the faint burn makes that lied across her delicate fingers.

He went back to the Slytherin carriage and sat back down opposite Draco, he just sat there and smirked "what you smirking at Zabini?" Blaise looked at Draco "oh nothing just that a certain muggle-born has a faint scar across her fingers, that could be from touching an enchanted necklace"

Draco just stared at him in disbelief; Pansy smiled "that is incredibly brilliant"

Will Pansy Explain Her Comment To The Men?

Will Arabella Be Found?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Chapter 2- I'm Going To Find You

Blaise looked at Draco "oh nothing just that a certain muggle-born has a faint scar across her fingers, that could be from touching an enchanted necklace"

Draco just stared at him in disbelief; Pansy smiled "that is incredibly brilliant", they all turned to her, Draco looked at her "Care to explain Pansy", she rolled her eyes at them "Come on think about it, Arabella knew that if she pretended to be a muggle-born she wouldn't get put into Slytherin and wouldn't have to face Draco or Professor Snape and also when it came time for us to find her, she knew the last place we would look for Arabella would be a muggle-born"

Draco sat back in his seat "but we need proof, a faint scar across her fingers isn't going to prove that Arabella is pretending to be Hermione Granger" Pansy looked up at him "just in case Arabella is Hermione, you should stop calling her the M word" Draco sighed "You're right, I don't want Arabella putting up more of a fight when we catch her and we will catch her"

Pansy smiled "Maybe you can catch Arabella changing, either to Hermione or to her normal self, maybe during our break, find out where she'll be and you know work your pureblood, death eater magic and just appear where she's going to be" Draco smirked "You're a genius Pansy, I'll find out where Arabella will be and when I catch her changing faces, she is going to wish she hadn't started this whole 'Alter Ego' scheme"

Blaise looked at Draco "so how does the whole dark magic mark and necklace work?" Draco smirked "The dark magic that is in the mark is also in her necklace that only I or her father can remove from her neck. When she is a certain distance from me, my mark will feel the presence of her necklace and start to hurt letting me know that she is nearby. But it only works if she is a certain distance away so I guess same classroom would be the limit of the bond between them"

Pansy nodded "I still think it's Granger, if you think about it, best witch at Hogwarts. I thought she was with that Weasley boy though" Draco gritted his teeth "That freckle face had better not have touched her, she is mine" the train came to a halt letting everyone know they had arrived at the Hogwarts platform.

Everyone got off the train, Draco caught sight of Hermione with Luna and Ginny, Draco couldn't feel anything from his dark mark but he was too far away from her. They all made their way to the castle. Draco told Crabbe and Goyle that they were to watch Hermione but from a distance, he wanted to know when she was alone so he could test his dark mark.

Hermione and Ginny went to their dorms to unpack their trunks; Ginny noticed that twiddle dee and twiddle dumb were following them. Ginny turned around with her wand in her hand "What do you creeps want?"

Crabbe looked at them "We were just going for a stroll around the castle" Ginny looked at them "Lying little toads, still doing Malfoy's dirty work, haven't you guys grown spines yet" Goyle pointed his wand at Ginny "We have spines you little" they were cut off by footsteps coming towards them.

They all went their separate ways, Hermione shook her head "I hate them; actually I hate all Slimy Slytherins." Ginny nodded in agreement "I'm sure his royal highness will appear" Hermione giggled "which one" Ginny joined in her laughter "Exactly"

A shadow appeared in front of them, "that's not a nice thing to say is it"….

Who Heard Ginny & Hermione?

Please Leave Comments

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Chapter 3- Sleeping With The Enemy

They all went their separate ways, Hermione shook her head "I hate them; actually I hate all Slimy Slytherins." Ginny nodded in agreement "I'm sure his royal highness will appear" Hermione giggled "which one" Ginny joined in her laughter "Exactly"

A shadow appeared in front of them, "that's not a nice thing to say is it" Ginny and Hermione saw Professor Snape standing in front of them " 20 points each will be taken" he walked away back to the Slytherin dorms. The girls carried on walking to their dorm. "If we had of been anyone else, he would of just told us off but no he has to take 40 points away from us because we are friends with Harry" Hermione looked at Ginny "you do have a point Ginny"

They arrived at their dorm and they got unpacked, they had already decided that they would be roommates or at least have beds next to each other, "I hope Harry and Rom are alright" Ginny sat on a bed "yes mine, so comfy, I'm sure they'll be fine" Hermione laughed at her red haired friend "you comfy Ginny" Ginny nodded "yes but you need to have the bed next to mine"

Hermione unpacked her things, she laid down on the bed next to hers "I like this bed, mine" the door to their dorm room opened, in walked Professor McGonagall followed by a few Slytherin students, "in here ladies, I will explain everything very soon" Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Ginny"

McGonagall looked at her surprised and confused students "this year we have more number of first year males in the Slytherin house so Miss. Parkinson and both Miss. Carrows' will also be sharing your dorm with you both and I expect you to all be civil towards each other, ladies"

She left them to get sorted and acquainted, Hermione and Ginny were still confused and shocked by everything. They were going to sleep with the enemy, "look we don't like this anymore than you so but I think we should try and be civil so we get through the year without killing each other" Hermione said looking at the three Slytherin females.

Pansy nodded "I have to agree with you Gran, I mean Hermione, it will make this year a lot smoother, but only when we are in here, we still have to keep up appearances, isn't that right Hermione?" Hermione thought Pansy's choice of words was very weird "fine, Ginny?" Ginny shrugged "whatever"

Hermione knew that Pansy was looking for Arabella and now knew that they were looking at her. It was only a matter of time before she got caught or found; Hermione knew she had to be extra careful now, she just hoped that they hadn't told Professor Snape yet that they were suspecting her of being Arabella.

Ginny and Hermione found the boys in the common room, Ginny sat next to them "do you have any snakes in your dorm? Because we do, three actually" Ron jumped up "Snakes? You mean actual snakes" Hermione tried not to laugh "No you twit, we have three Slytherins sharing our dorm"

The boys looked at Hermione then back to Ginny who nodded "it's true, isn't it Pansy" the three Slytherin students walked out of the bedroom and out of the common room, ignoring the comments. " Plus Snape took points from us already for a flipping joke" Harry looked at Hermione "of course he will, he hates us and he wants to make sure we know it"

Ron looked at them "go on Harry tell them" the girls looked at Harry, "I was telling Ron that I know well think that Malfoy is a death eater" Both the girls were shocked well one of them was the other was just acting shocked. Ginny looked at Harry "Are you sure? It shouldn't shock us because his father is one and we all know Malfoy wants to please his parents"

Hermione shook her head meanwhile the 'voice' inside her head was screaming yes he is " you guys are seriously twisted if you think Dumbledore would allow a death eater into the castle even if it was Draco Malfoy, if Malfoy is a 'death eater' then wouldn't Snape also be one as he's so friendly with that family" they all looked at her "what if he is?" "Harry! Don't be ridiculous, Snape isn't a death eater I was simply saying that, but until we have proof keep it to yourself, you don't want to get hexed because of your ideas"

Will Arabella Get Caught?

Will Draco Get Found Out?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Chapter 4- B.U.S.T.E.D

It was getting late when the boys left the common room, Ginny was still complaining about having to share a dorm room with three 'snakes', Hermione was laying down on her bed thinking about how to make 'her' next move. She knew Patsy would be watching her like a hawk now.

She knew she was safe for now, no one had come looking for her and she hadn't been requested into Professor Snape's office yet or Dumbledore's, but she knew if Patsy suspected her then so did Malfoy which meant that she'd be followed by his 'minions' until she got caught.

"Hermione" Ginny said as Hermione just left the dorm room and common room, she very quickly walked into the girl's bathroom, she looked in the mirror then splashed some cold water on to her face, and she looked around and saw she was alone. She took away the glamour charm.

Arabella looked at her reflection "I can't do this" she slid to the floor and cried, however she wasn't alone, Patsy had followed Hermione in hope she would change and there in front of her own eyes, Hermione Granger changed into Arabella Snape.

Patsy did feel sorry for her, but she knew her loyalty was to Draco and if Arabella ever got hurt or into trouble it would be her fault for not telling everyone, especially when she was going to be engaged to Draco in a few months when he turned 18.

Patsy quickly and silently left the girls bathroom and headed straight to the Slytherin part of the castle, she walked through the porthole and she walked straight over to Malfoy and Blaise who were both still awake. "Hey Patsy", Patsy smiled at Blaise and whispered something to Draco.

His eyes were about to pop out of his head and a smirk form across his pale face "Patsy are you sure?" Patsy looked at him "Yes, take my memory if you want to. I know what I saw and I saw Granger turn into Arabella" Blaise now sat up "We have to tell Snape"

The two boys stood up and followed Patsy towards the grand hall where the teachers were discussing the new school year. Their attention turned to the three Slytherin students. Dumbledore addressed them "How may we help you?" The three students walked closer to them, Malfoy stood near Snape "We have a house problem Professor, one of the students is missing" Snape cleared his throat and stood up "Excuse me, I have a house matter to attend to" Dumbledore nodded "Of course Severus, I hope you find the missing student"

The four of them left the grand hall and walked to Snape's office, he placed a silencing charm over the door "What missing student?" Draco smirked "We found her" Snape looked at him "Her? Explain" Patsy stepped forward "long story short, Arabella is pretending to be Hermione Granger" Snape looked at her "Do you have any proof?" Patsy nodded "I saw her change with my own eyes, take my memory it will prove what I saw"

Snape paced around his office "so my daughter is pretending to be Hermione Granger who is also best friends with Harry Potter" Blaise smiled "it's quite clever actually, no muggle-born is ever put into Slytherin and the last place we would look for her would be a muggle-born" Snape smirked "she gets her brains from her mother, I will take it from here but keep a close eye on her"

The students left and Snape sent an owl to Lucius Malfoy to let him know that Arabella had been found and their plan was still going to go through.

The next morning

Hermione walked into the grand hall with Ginny, she noticed that the Slytherins were watching her, she then saw her timetable, all her classes were with Slytherins, and she knew she had been caught. She just needed a plan on how to escape and disappear all over again. She looked around and couldn't see Harry, she decided she wasn't hungry and would go look for Harry.

"I'm going to go look for Harry, I think my classes are wrong" Ginny looked at her friend "Aren't you hungry then?" Hermione shook her head "I never am on the first day back, you might want to teach your brother how to eat with his mouth closed" they looked over at Ron.

Hermione left the grand hall and she hoped she would quickly find Harry, she had to explain everything to him, before it came out and not by her choice, however Hermione turned the corner and heard voices echoing down the corridor the voices belonging to Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy…

Will Hermione/Arabella Be Able To Escape?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Chapter 5- Hello

Hermione left the grand hall and she hoped she would quickly find Harry, she had to explain everything to him, before it came out and not by her choice, however Hermione turned the corner and heard voices echoing down the corridor the voices belonging to Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione saw Harry and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom "Hey Hermione, what's going on?" Hermione didn't answer him, she just covered his mouth, and they heard footsteps stop outside of the classroom door. "Is Patsy sure it was Arabella?" Harry's eyes widen, he also recognised the voice of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione looked around the room and realised they were in Snape's teaching room.

Hermione dragged Harry into the potions storage room, they quickly hid when the classroom door swung open and in walked Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco. Hermione looked at Harry, she took him to be quiet, he just rolled his eyes at her, of course he was going to keep quiet.

"So what's the plan now Severus, we need her" Lucius looked at the potions professor, all they heard was a 'pop' sound, which meant other people had joined the males in the room, Hermione went to reach for her wand but Harry grabbed her wrist and shook his head at her. They both froze in horror when they heard the voice "So where is she?" Lucius looked at his sister in law "Calm down Bellatrix, we know where and who she is"

Harry knew he was a dead man now, Hermione made him look at her, she took the glamour spell off her, Harry's was in shock, everyone had been told about the missing witch Arabella Snape, Harry couldn't believe his best friend was her, he hugged her and whispered in her ear "It's okay, I still want to be your friend"

Arabella smiled and changed back to Hermione, "So how are you going to get her" the voice of Narcissa Malfoy rang out in the room. Bellatrix told the adults to be quiet, Hermione and Harry didn't like the silence. Bellatrix stood by the potions storage room door, she got her wand out. The other adults followed her actions, they all had their wands out pointed at the storage room door. Neither Harry nor Hermione has time to react, the door swung open, Bellatrix casted a hex into the storage room and out came Harry Potter.

Bellatrix cackled "well well well, if it isn't the boy who won't die, spying on his professor" she casted a spell and Harry flew into the chalk board that was in the other side of the room, Harry looked up to find everyone pointing there wands at him, that was until Narcissa saw something move out of the corner of her eye, she turned around and came face to face with Hermione "Who did you say Arabella was hiding as Severus?"

Severus didn't turn around "Potter's friend Granger" Narcissa smiled "I think it's about time you showed your true self, don't you think so Miss. Granger" all the adults turned around to find Narcissa talking to Hermione\Arabella. Narcissa put her wand away, she knew Hermione\Arabella wouldn't hurt her and plus her husband and son were right behind her; with their wands trained on Hermione\Arabella.

Hermione looked at them all "only if you let Harry go" Bellatrix laughed, "No chance" Hermione looked at the older Malfoy male who had answered her, "Then you won't see Arabella again" Bellatrix tried to take the glamour spell but nothing happened "only I can remove it, so let Harry go" Severus pushed Harry out of the classroom and locked the door "There you go, he's gone, we kept our end of the deal"

Hermione nodded, she took a step back from everyone, she closed her eyes and removed the glamour spell, the black hair fell around her shoulders, she opened her eyes, and her green eyes sparkled like always. Narcissa smiled "Much better, don't you agree Severus" "Indeed" Bellatrix circled Arabella "She defiantly reminds me of her mother, her uncle will be pleased" Arabella looked at them "No, yo you can't tell him" Bellatrix looked at the adults "is she aware of the arrangement?" Arabella kept her wand firmly in her hand "Yes Bellatrix I am fully aware of the arrangements made, that's why I hid. I still refuse to marry him"

Lucius looked at her "you don't have a choice, the unbreakable vowel was made, you will marry Draco whether you agree to it or not" Arabella knew that if it was true, if she didn't marry Draco, someone would die, Arabella also hadn't noticed that Draco was now standing behind her, "you should be pleased Arabella, loads of girls would kill to be my wife" Arabella wanted to turn around and turn him into a ferret again "Lucky me, however I am not a student here so, I won't have to worry"

Draco laughed in her ear then whispered "we are going to take you to Dumbledore and you'll be placed into Slytherin, where I can have you right by my side"

Will Arabella Get Placed Into Slytherin?

Who Is Arabella's Uncle?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Chapter 6- Draco Gets What Draco Wants

Draco knew what about to happen, he could see her wand inch out of her sleeve, she completely forgot that Draco standing behind her, before anyone couldapparate Arabella casted the obliviate spell on them so they would forget that Arabella was Hermione, however just as she casted the spell on everyone, Draco cast the protegoss spell so that he didn't get affected by her spell.

He wasn't going to let her get away so easily, he would fight with her every step of the way until Draco Malfoy got what he wanted and what he wanted was Arabella Snape.

The spell took affect and Arabella apparated out of the room, she placed the glamour spell back over herself and looked in the mirror and saw she was once again Hermione Granger. However she had forgotten about Draco and his little followers because Pansy had already seen her change from Hermione to Arabella and told the others.

Hermione grabbed her things from her common room, Pansy was standing there. Then everything came back to her, Pansy knew everything and the worse thing was that Pansy was still sharing the dorm with Ginny and her.

Hermione looked at her "something wrong Pansy?" Pansy had her wand right by her side "I don't know is something wrong Blaise?" Hermione turned around and saw the Slytherin boy standing behind her "wh what are you doing in here?"

Hermione was getting scared but she would never let it show, however Arabella was terrified so it might show a little bit, Pansy casted the Expelliarmus spell on to Hermione and her wand flew into Pansy's waiting hand who just smirked "She's all yours Blaise, he's waiting in the Astronomy tower"

Blaise didn't want to use magic against Hermione but he would if he had to, he pointed his wand into her back "Move Granger" Hermione walked towards the Astronomy tower, Blaise had to grab her arm and drag her up the stairs, she did put up a struggle, as they reached the top, Hermione saw who was waiting for them, he had his back to them.

"Thank you Blaise, I trust Pansy already took her wand" the blonde haired boy turned around to face them, Blaise nodded "Be careful Draco, she fights back" Draco laughed "As always the brave, fighter Granger" Blaise left them to 'talk'. Draco walked over to her but Hermione took a step back "Stay away from me Ferret" Draco stood in front of her "what you going to do Granger? You have no wand; Potter and Weaselbee aren't going to come and save you"

He had his wand in his hand "Now I will give you one chance and one chance only, remove the spell" Hermione laughed "Never going to happen Malfoy, so get used to being alone and one parent less" He reached out for her, his hand slid around her neck, gently. His fingers found the chain of the enchanted necklace, he pulled it off of her, "Oww" Hermione rubbed her neck; Draco smirked, he started to wonder if he could remove the spell seeing as he was her beloved.

Draco pointed his wand at her and said the counter spell to the glamour spell, Hermione started to laugh at his efforts until she started to change back to Arabella. He now stood behind her admiring his handy work "What were you saying Arabella, what is never going to happen?" She went to turn around and hit him but he saw this coming and pinned her arms behind her, he whispered "Incarcerous" her hands became tied behind her back tightly, but what made it even better was that it was Draco's own Slytherin tie that was binding her wrists together.

Draco led her over to the railing; Arabella thought he was going to push her off. But he made sure they were a little back from the railing in case she got any crazy ideas and decided to jump.

"What is it that you want from me Draco?" Arabella used up all her courage and turned to look at him. Draco placed a new chain around her neck but this time dangling from it was his Malfoy family ring, he had enchanted it, he wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him. "I want what was promised to me, 8 years ago. Which I do believe was and still is you"

He snaked his arms around her waist and neck, "you'll learn to love me Arabella, or I could just tell the whole school who your uncle is" he then whispered in her ear "you wouldn't want that now would you" he bent down and kissed her cheek. Arabella shook her head and let the tears escape; he finally had her where he wanted her. Draco smirked "Now we are going to go see the old man and explain everything with our parents and you'll get placed into Slytherin and be right beside me, just like you should be and if you try and run or change into Hermione again, I won't hold my tongue"

The adults had been watching from below. Lucius was proud of his son, Narcissa didn't know how to feel, her son was turning into a younger version of his father and that scared Narcissa, even though Lucius loved his family and would do anything to protect them, the thought still scared her. Severus was happy to have his daughter back and the unbreakable vow would not be broken. Bellatrix had gone to tell Arabella's uncle that she had be found and who she had been pretending to be.

Will Draco Tell Everyone?

Who Is Arabella's Uncle?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

**Thank you to dutch potterfan, Guest, Tyche, and Guest**

**To the 'Guest' who thinks this story is beyond stupid, no one is making you read it!**

Chapter 7- Arabella & Harry: Part 1

Arabella knew they weren't alone, she knew they were being spied on by their parents. Arabella turned to face Draco again, he looked really smug but she was about to do the unthinkable "I'll do and agree to whatever you and the others want only if you let me explain everything to Harry" Draco just looked at her "otherwise you can all say goodbye to me right here, right now" Arabella tried to sound threatening.

Draco started to laugh "You can't be serious Arabella, you have no wand so you can't escape all of us plus your hands are tied tightly behind your back" he pulled on his tie that held them in place, "you really aren't in the best position to threaten me and to answer your 'demand' no you can't explain anything to Potty". Draco dragged her down the astronomy stairs and pass their parents, Arabella felt she like she was being dragged to Azkaban.

The adults joined them for the walk to Dumbledore's office, Draco removed his tie from her wrists "Now be a good girl and be quiet" Arabella rubbed her wrists, she may have been pretending to be Hermione Granger, fearless muggleborn witch but Arabella wasn't a fearless witch. But she did have a plan, Arabella was good at coming up with plans on how to get out of situations however the unbreakable vowel was the only situation, she couldn't get out of so no matter how much she didn't want to, she would end up Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

They all walked into the office of Dumbledore, he was already waiting for them, "So this is the lovely Arabella Snape, everyone has been looking for" Albus looked up at the Malfoy's then to Severus "I assume you would like Miss. Snape to be rehoused into Slytherin" A few hours and many explanations later, it had been decided that Arabella was to be housed into Slytherin, much to her disappointment. Albus looked at her "I must know, where have you been living when school is out, for safety reasons"

Arabella looked up at the headmaster "at home, like the other students" Severus looked at his daughter "and where would home be precisely?" Arabella looked over at him "home, you know where we lived with mother" Severus would shocked, his own daughter had been secretly living in his own house and he hadn't known. Severus raised his eyebrow "Very clever"

Albus smiled "one last thing before you go get settled into Slytherin, which last name would you like Arabella, I will allow you to have your mother's last name" Arabella looked at him "No absolutely not, I don't think we ever want that name muttered in this school ever again" Albus nodded "my thoughts exactly, right welcome to Hogwarts, Miss. Snape" Arabella nodded "I have one quick question" Albus looked up at her "What will you and the other professors tell everyone when they realise that Hermione isn't here anymore"

Albus placed his hands on her shoulders "We shall say, she had a family issue and was given permission to return home and when you are ready to tell everyone you shall but until then that will be the story, agreed Severus" Severus nodded "of course headmaster"

Draco, Arabella and Severus left the office, Lucius and Narcissa used the floo in the office, Arabella walked towards her lesson without even speaking to the others. She had nothing to say to them, she just needed to talk to Harry but she knew Draco would stop her every way he could but there was one way he couldn't stop her.

**7pm- Grand Hall**

Arabella looked up as she saw the professor who was meant to be watching over the detention leave, complaining about leaving their marking in their office. Arabella turned around and faced the Gryffindor table and Harry was already facing her. He looked at her and smiled "I guess you're going to be Arabella from now on" she nodded "pretty much, I'm glad you got my clues about getting detention so we could talk" Harry nodded and stood up "Allow me to introduce myself Harry Potter, Gryffindor"

Arabella stood up and shook his hand "Arabella Snape, Slytherin and yes related to that Snape" they both laughed and sat back down "Harry you have to know I am not like them, you have to believe me" Harry placed his hand on her arm "I do, you wouldn't create an alter ego like Hermione if you were like them" Arabella nodded "I don't believe in what they do, neither did my mother, I guess you want me to start from the beginning" Harry nodded "that would be a good place to start" …

What Will Arabella Tell Harry?

What Was Arabella's Mother's Maiden Name?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

**Thanks to dutch potterfan & Guest!**

Chapter 8: Arabella & Harry: Part 2

Arabella nodded "I don't believe in what they do, neither did my mother, I guess you want me to start from the beginning" Harry nodded "that would be a good place to start" Arabella stood up and reached beside Harry and pulled off the invisibility cloak off George, Fred, Ginny & Ron. She turned to Harry who shrugged. "Get comfy everyone this is going to be a long story but I'll leave pieces out" Arabella sat back down. None of them knew that James Potter hadn't been the only student at Hogwarts with an invisibility cloak.

Arabella looked at all of them and trying not to make eye contact with Harry "I'm sorry if what I am about to say upsets any of you especially you Harry" he just nodded. She sighed and started to tell them of the story.

**FLASH BACK**

Narcissa walked out of charms class and looked around for her friend Mariela, Narcissa caught sight of the dark brown hair that belonged to her friend, she hurried over to her "Mariela", she turned around and smiled at Narcissa "Hey Cissa, what did you think of charms?" Narcissa rolled her eyes "what do you have now?" Mariela thought for a few seconds "Potions" Narcissa's face lit up "let me walk you to potions"

Mariela turned to look at her "Why? You aren't in that ohhh you are hoping you'll run into Lucius, you know he's a creep" Narcissa nodded as she linked arms with her best friend "yeah but his family is" Mariela joined in with her little rant "friends with my family and I think they'll arrange our marriage"

As the girls walked towards potions, they felt a pair of arms wrap around their shoulders, Narcissa smiled "well well if it isn't the house traitor" the person placed their hand on their heart "That hurt cousin, very much" Sirius smiled at them both. The three of them walked to potions class "Cissa, why are you here? You are not in this class" Mariela smiled "Exactly Sirius but HE is so she will wait around for Malfoy to arrive then she'll walk to Herbology a happy woman"

Sirius turned and faced Narcissa "You my dearest cousin are strange" Narcissa looked at him "Have you by any chance met my sister" Sirius laughed "I stand corrected" Sirius dragged Mariela into potions class but just as Narcissa was about to walk towards Herbology she saw Lucius and his followers walking towards the classroom.

**Flash Back Paused**

Arabella looked at everyone "Shall I continue?" they all nodded, Harry looked at her "Your mother was friends with Sirius" Arabella nodded "she was friends with the Black family except Bellatrix, Narcissa introduced her to Sirius who then introduced her into a muggleborn that she started dating then when Lucius found out that his future wife's best friend was dating a muggleborn, he broke them up and introduced her to Severus and I'm pretty sure her brother had something to do with it as well"

Ron looked at Arabella "Your mum had a brother, which means you have an uncle" Arabella bit her lip and nodded "I'd rather not talk about him" Ginny sat beside her friend "Why? He can't be as bad as Lucius Malfoy" If only they knew but Arabella knew it would upset Harry and she wanted to keep their friendship so she wouldn't mention his name.

Fred looked at her "Come Arabella, continue the story" Arabella laughed and carried on telling them,

**Flash Back**

A few months later Narcissa got told what she already assumed that her marriage to Lucius Malfoy had been arranged, Mariela was happy for her best friend, they were sitting in the library when Severus walked in not looking happy. Mariela noticed and walked over to him "Severus is everything alright?" he looked at her "Yes everything is fine Mariela" he grabbed a book and left the girls speechless.

Mariela walked into the Slytherin common room when she was pinned against the wall by Bellatrix but she noticed that her brother was gathering around them with his 'friends' and he wasn't going to stop Bellatrix.

"Is it true?" Bellatrix screamed at Mariela, she looked confused at all of them "What is true? Let me go Bellatrix" Mariela tried to get away but Bellatrix wasn't going to let her go "Is it true that you are dating a muggleborn?" Mariela looked at her "this is what this is about, yes, yes I am" Bellatrix slapped Mariela across the face and dropped her to the floor "BLOOD TRATIOR"

Mariela saw someone bend down in front of her, it was her brother and what he said made her feel sick "They don't belong in our world Mariela, one day I'll rid the wizardry world of those mudbloods" Mariela looked up at her brother as she walked further into the common room with his followers including Lucius Malfoy. She felt someone help her up, she came face to face with Severus Snape, "thank you Severus, I'm glad you aren't like them" Severus just nodded and looked at the bruise that was forming on her cheek.

**Flash Back Ended**

Arabella refused to look at them; she knew they had figured it all out by now. She let the tears fall from her eyes, no use stopping them; new ones would only fall straight after. They heard footsteps approach them but Arabella didn't look up. The person sat down the other side of her.

The person looked at them all, with shock written all over their faces "You all must remember one thing, Arabella has already told you that she isn't like them and she doesn't believe in what they believe in" they all nodded, Ron stopped up "Bu but sh she's related t to HIM, that's bad enough" Ron stormed out of the grand hall. Arabella cried harder. They heard more footsteps, they all stood up except Arabella, she kept her head firmly down and looking at the floor, "Sirius" Sirius nodded "Severus, c'mon you lot I wonder if the Gryffindor dorms have changed"

Sirius took The Weasley's and Harry towards Gryffindor tower. Harry turned to him "I don't hate her, I believe her when she said she isn't like them. Snape won't hurt her will he" Sirius shook his head "There is something you must know when it comes to Arabella and when it came to her and Mariela, Severus would do anything to protect them, I think that's why he arranged her marriage to Little Malfoy"

Harry nodded "She carried that around for all these years, I wonder if she'll ever talk to us again" Ginny nodded "She will Harry, we just have to prove to her that we are all still her friends, right guys?" Fred and George nodded "Of course".

Severus sat down opposite her "Look at me Arabella" she just shook her head and continued to cry, he sighed "I said Look at me" Arabella slowly looked up at him with her tear stained face "Professor" Severus sighed "You can come out now" the wall behind Arabella moved and appeared Draco and Lucius with the use of an invisibility cloak. Which meant they had heard everything; Arabella dried her eyes and above a whisper said "Just leave me alone please"

Arabella hardly ever spoke about her mother let alone her mother and uncle. Her mother was a subject that was never brought up; when she died no one ever muttered her name. Severus acted like she never existed. Arabella finally stood up and began to leave the hall; all she heard behind her was Severus asking her where she was going. She whipped around, fresh tears spilling from her eyes

"Don't, Don't you dare, pretend you care! You (pointed at Lucius) turned him (pointed to Snape) into a monster that my mother never wanted and you (only pointing at Snape) broke her heart. HE GAVE YOU A CHOICE BUT YOU DECIDED TO LISTEN TO LUCIUS INSTEAD OF YOUR WIFE, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BECOME ONE OF THEM BUT YOU DID AND IT BROKE HER HEART!"

Arabella ran out of the grand hall, she ended up at the library. It was the only place she felt close to her mother. She sat in the corner and cried. She felt a pair of feminine arms wrap around her, she knew who they belonged to, Narcissa Malfoy "I know Arabella; you've held it in for so long. Sshh it's going to be alright" she whispered into Arabella's hair, even Narcissa had a soft and caring side; but only Lucius and Draco ever saw that side of her. Narcissa had become like a second mother to Arabella even before her own mother had died.

Will Arabella Get To Finish Telling Her Family Story?

Will Harry & The Others Remain Her Friends?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Chapter 9: Friends With A Snape

Narcissa managed to calm her down "Your mother wouldn't want you to be upset, if they are your true friends they will stay your friends" Arabella looked at her "yo you want me to be friends with them?" Narcissa stood up "Not really but your mother would want you happy, she would be happy that you are making friends who aren't in Slytherin" Arabella slowly got up and dried her eyes yet again "I think you should apologize to your father for yelling at him" Arabella shook her head, Narcissa smoothed out her dress "Mariela wouldn't want you hating each other" Arabella walked beside her out of the library "I don't hate him, I just hate the choices he made; that's all"

Narcissa lead her up to the astronomy tower, Arabella had always loved the view from there as did her mother "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about your mother Arabella, you have to understand that she made your father promise he would keep your safe and protect you" Arabella nodded "I guess that's when the unbreakable vowel would normally happen" Narcissa nodded "Severus knows I have always thought of you like a daughter, he wants to make sure that if anything happens that you are going to be alright"

Arabella nodded "he should have waited until I was older and told me" Narcissa nodded "true but what is done is done. I think it would be best if you and Draco started a fresh new slate, just being friends cause then when the time comes you can have a marriage based on the friendship foundation and not hatred" Arabella looked at her as if she had two heads "I don't think Draco and me can be friends"

Narcissa nodded "I understand all the torment he has put you and your friends through over the years but he didn't know it was you who he was picking on, give him a chance. I'll make sure you see the real Dragon and not the mean one" Arabella looked out over the grounds "I guess it couldn't hurt to try and get along with Fer I mean Draco" Narcissa smiled "I did the same with Lucius, I thought we would be arranged to wed so I was just friendly towards him so that when it came to us being engaged we weren't horrid to each other"

Narcissa laughed "your mother on the other hand, she could get along with everyone except Bellatrix, but when your uncle and his followers attacked Mariela's boyfriend that was when we all noticed she became distant, I thought I was going to lose my best friend. She wouldn't talk to me when Lucius was around out of fear, I know you don't like my husband but neither did your mother but she put up with him for me and for Severus. I will never forget that day she came and told me she had fallen in love" Arabella smiled "I bet everyone was scared"

They heard footsteps behind them "ahh yes the day that Mariela finally gave in to her blood legacy, I've never seen her brother be silent until she broke that news. But when we found out she was in love with Severus it made everything better. I do believe that both men smiled that day" the ladies turned around and saw the Malfoy men walking towards them. Lucius stood beside Narcissa and Draco stood behind Arabella.

Arabella knew that this was going to her life from now on; her life would be following Draco Malfoy around and being the perfect wife that he wanted. Narcissa looked over at them "I suggested to Arabella that you should start a new fresh slate and try to be friends for when the time comes" Draco nodded "I think that is a great idea mother" Draco put his arm around Arabella's shoulders, they saw a black ghost fly around, "Dementors, I guess someone else escaped from Azkaban" that's all Arabella heard Lucius say, as the dementor flew too close to the tower, Arabella turned her head into Draco's chest.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her "they won't hurt you Arabella" Lucius sent them away from the tower, they heard footsteps behind them, they all turned around with their wands in their hands all except Arabella. "What do you want Potter?" Draco spat in his normal hatred voice.

Harry looked at all over them and let his eyes capture Arabella's "I came to talk to Arabella, alone" Arabella stepped out from behind Draco, she slowly walked towards Harry not really sure about how the Malfoy's would handle the situation. They stood on the other side of the tower.

Harry looked at her "I just wanted to make sure they hadn't hexed you" Arabella smiled "thank you for caring Harry, I have no idea what to do anymore" Harry looked at the grey sky "Just be your normal amazing self, people will love you no matter what Arabella, just don't forget who your real friends are" he nudged her arm.

Arabella looked at him "Do you really mean that?" Harry nodded "A last name isn't going to change my opinion of you, you have been there for me through everything, whether you are Hermione Granger or Arabella Snape, you are still my best friend" Arabella hugged him "thank you Harry, thank you" they heard more footsteps "We agree with Harry" Arabella smiled at the Fred and George who were now standing in front of them. She was engulfed in a twin bear hug.

The boys left Arabella alone once again with the Malfoy's, Narcissa liked seeing Arabella happy even if it meant she was friends with those Gryffindor's "I told you if they were your true friends they would remain your friends" Arabella nodded at her "Yeah but I doubt I'll remain friends with them, I'm sure Lucius will run and tell him and then he'll appear and shout at me"

Narcissa turned to her husband "Will you tell the Dark Lord that his only niece is only happy with her life because she is friends with Gryffindor's?" Lucius looked at how happy Arabella looked "You have my word Arabella that I won't tell the Dark Lord but only if you go see him" Arabella sighed "Fine, I'll go see him this weekend but I better only see him. I don't want to be surrounded by his followers, well except you three and my father"

Narcissa smiled "I think that can all be arranged, I'm sure he'd do anything you wished just so you will go see him. I'll make sure Bella stays away" Severus appeared "Sorry for the intrusion but it's nearly curfew" Narcissa nodded "of course, we'll be in touch okay and Draco try not to get into too much trouble" Draco shrugged "I can't promise anything mother"

Arabella and Draco left the tower and headed towards the Slytherin dungeon, he placed his arm around her shoulders "You do realise that no matter what happens and who you are friends with, you are going to be my wife whether you like it or not" Arabella stopped walking and turned to face him "Then you just remember that you are going to be my husband and I don't like sharing" she walked off through the common room and up to her room.

Draco just leant against the wall, smirking.

How Will The Meeting Go Between Niece & Uncle?

Please Leave Reviews, No Reviews Mean No New Chapters

Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

**Thank You For All The Reviews, The More Reviews I Get, The Quicker I Update!**

Chapter 10- Pranks Gone Wrong

Last period on a Friday was Defence Against the Dark Arts; Arabella was already in the empty classroom with Harry and Ron. Arabella had made a deal with Draco that she would sit with him in the classes they had together if while the classes hadn't started she got to spend time with her 'other' friends, which he agreed too, just so while they were sitting in class together, he could show off to Ron that he would never had her.

Professor Lupin wasn't even present in the room yet so it was just the three of them laughing and joking around; Ron has been given new prank samples by Fred and George.

Arabella saw Ron pull out some kind of sweet "Er what is that?" Ron looked up at her "Some kind of prank sweet, probably looks sweet but once you eat it probably turns sour and bitter" Arabella started having a giggle fit; the boys looked at her "Sorry just reminded me of someone" Harry and Ron both caught on to who she was referencing and started to laugh with her.

Ron looked at her "I don't think he'd be happy to hear you say that about him" Arabella shook her head "He already knows it so why bother telling him" Harry nodded "Good point, go ahead Ron eat it then" Ron smiled and popped the sweet into his mouth "I don't taste anything yet"

Arabella and Harry almost fell to the floor in a laughing fit; Ron just looked at them "what is so funny?" Harry looked at Ron "yo your hair I it's" he couldn't even finish his sentence so Arabella stepped in "its bright blue Ron" She went back to laughing alongside Harry.

Ron ran out of the room to check in the boys' bathroom, Harry and Arabella kept laughing. They were laughing so loud that it caught the attention of a passing by professor that happened to be Snape. He looked at the two of them laughing their heads off. Lupin saw him "She does remind me a lot of her mother, Mariela got along with anyone as well" Severus looked at his co-worker and wanted to hex him for saying his wife's name but kept his normal blank face "Indeed" he then sauntered off towards his office.

Lupin walked into the classroom, Harry and Arabella tried to stop laughing but couldn't, he looked at the pair of them "Someone care to share the joke" Harry opened his mouth but Ron ran back into the room "IT'S BLUE" Remus turned around and saw what they were finding funny "Yes Ron your hair is blue, I suggest you go see Professor Snape"

Ron looked at him "I'm not going to him, he'll hex me" Arabella took a deep breath "Would you like me to go with you and hold your hand" Ron gave her pleading look, Arabella sighed "such a baby", she followed him out of the classroom, Harry watched them "Good luck mate" and they walked towards Severus's office seeing as he had a free period.

Remus looked at Harry "he'll need it especially if the twins made the prank during potions class, Professor Snape won't be happy" Harry turned to look at the professor "Is he ever happy?" Remus laughed "Good one Harry" Harry chuckled as well.

On the way towards Severus's office, Arabella and Ron passed Draco and his cronies, they all laughed at Ron's hair and made jokes but Draco noticed that on the other side walking beside Ron was Arabella. "Hold on, Arabella where are you going? We had a deal" Draco said ready to grab hold of her arm. Arabella looked at him "Yes we have a deal Draco but Professor Lupin asked me to take Ron down to Professor Snape. I'll be back in class soon" Draco got close to her "See that you are"

He walked off with his 'friends' following every step he took, Ron just looked at her "He's weird" Arabella nodded and shrugged "he's a ferret" they arrived at Snape's office door which was open a little, Arabella knocked on the door "Professor Snape?"

A shadow appeared in front of them and the Potions master came into their view "What can I do for you two?" Arabella looked at Ron "His brother's pranked him and his hair as you can see is blue, do you think you can counteract the prank" Snape looked at Ron "It would appear they made the prank during my class, I will fix him and send him back, thank you Arabella"

Arabella was the only student he called by first name, she kind of agreed. She didn't think it was appropriate for him to be calling her Miss. Snape when it was her last name. However he had warned her that if he caught her grades slipping he would legally change her last name to Riddle.

Arabella patted Ron on the back "Good Luck" Arabella made her way back to DADA, she already noticed that her stuff that had been beside Harry's desk was now under the desk that she guested she would be sharing with Draco. Remus looked at her as she entered the room "Ron will be back soon, Professor Snape is going to fix it"

Lupin nodded and began to teach his class. Arabella wasn't really paying attention, her mind was somewhere else. Earlier on in the day she had received an owl from Narcissa saying that the meeting had been set up for the next day. Arabella had no idea what would happen when she came face to face with her uncle; not only that but she also noticed that Draco was acting weird, he was acting more possessive and she didn't like it.

How Will The Meeting With The Dark Lord Go?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Thank You For All The Reviews, You Guys Are Amazing!

Chapter 11- Quidditch With A Chance Of Death Eaters

Arabella sat in the Slytherin common room, the clock on the mantel above the fire told her it as 3am; she was dreading later on that day; her meeting with her 'favourite' uncle. She heard footsteps behind her, since the ministry took her wand to make sure she hadn't cast any dark magic spells, she was defenceless.

She was kind of relieved that the person who had spotted her and was walking towards her was Draco Malfoy. He sat beside her on the carpet "what you doing up so early?" Arabella turned to look at him "Up? I haven't gone to bed" Draco had a concerned look spread upon his face "are you okay? Do you want me to go get Snape?" Arabella shook her head "I'm fine, I just can't sleep. I'm worried about later on"

Draco placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him "You'll be fine, he's waited 8 years to see you. He's not going to hurt you if that is what you are worried about" Arabella nodded "You can't promise me that he won't hurt me" Draco nodded "that is very true, but he won't hurt you. You will remind him of your mother and he would never hurt her right" Arabella nodded "okay so why are you awake at this hour?" Draco shrugged "Had a girl in my bed" Arabella started to hit him "you slimy ferret", Draco laughed and grabbed her wrists "Arabella I'm joking"

Arabella was almost in his lap due to their 'fight'; Draco noticed this and before Arabella could do anything about it, he pulled her into his lap and flat against his chest, "Now this is a position I like" he placed her arms around his neck and he placed his own on her back holding her against him.

Arabella let him be, they both knew she didn't have her wand on her "so why are you really up this early?" Draco shrugged "Big match thought I would work out a bit before breakfast" Arabella nodded "ahh yes the big match, I have my Gryffindor things ready" Draco looked at her "Please tell me you are joking, and I can't have the future Mrs. Malfoy wearing red and gold"

Arabella smirked at him "well when you find her, you can let her know okay" she managed to get off his lap and away from him "I'm going to try and get some rest, goodnight Draco" Draco watched her from the carpet "what no goodnight kiss" Arabella rolled her eyes at him and walked towards her dorm.

Arabella woke up a few hours later; she looked at the time and saw she had missed breakfast but she didn't really want to think about food right now, she walked out into the common room, she saw all the girls hanging off the house Quidditch team. Arabella saw a third year all over Draco, she tried not laugh.

Arabella quickly left the dungeon before he saw her, she ran into Blaise, "hey how come you aren't in there with Draco?" Arabella laughed "He's busy with a third year" Blaise looked at her "do you want me to go beat him?" Arabella shook her head "No, just tell him you haven't seen me" Blaise nodded "Oh by the way your fa I mean Professor Snape was looking for you at breakfast, he's in his classroom with Lucius Malfoy now"

Arabella sighed and tied her hair up "I forgot that parents can come to this game, remember you haven't seen me" Blaise winked at her "Arabella who?" Arabella ran off towards the Gryffindor tower which meant she would have to 'walk' pass the potions classroom.

Arabella was a few feet away from the classroom door that was shut when she heard his voice "Ahh there you are Arabella, please join us won't you" Arabella turned to see the door was now open and her father was standing in the doorway, she just nodded "I heard you were looking for me during breakfast, is everything alright?"

Severus shut the door once again "I was just making sure you hadn't wandered off, why weren't you present at breakfast?" Arabella sat on top of a desk "I was having trouble sleeping, I must have over slept. I am going to take a wild guess and suggest that you are concerned that I wouldn't keep to my end of the deal" Severus looked at his daughter "Indeed, everything has been arranged for later on this evening" Arabella nodded "and I shall be there, I just hope he doesn't except a warm welcome"

Lucius stepped towards her "I'm surprised to see my son isn't with you" Arabella tried not to laugh again "Erm Draco? Yeah he's busy with a third year" Lucius was horrified; Malfoy men were always loyal to their wives. Arabella jumped off the desk "don't worry Lucius, I won't tell my uncle later on" Arabella waved goodbye and carried on towards the tower.

The parents got seated in the stands, Narcissa was already there talking to Blaise's mother, she felt a hand on her back; she knew that Lucius was back from talking to Severus, she turned to look at her husband "Lucius what's wrong?" Lucius sat down beside his wife "It seems that Draco was busy with a third year" Narcissa gasped "h he wouldn't do that, not to Arabella"

Arabella walked towards the stands with Fred, George, Neville and Luna. She sat down with them a few rows in front of the Malfoy's. Professor Lupin walked towards the students, he was waving something in front of him, Arabella stood up and reached for it "Give it, please" Remus smiled "oh you want this, do you?" Arabella nodded "yes, I need it" he handed her wand back to her "I am pleased to say that no dark magic was found" Arabella looked at him "Of course not, is he here?" Remus nodded "he's talking to Harry, he promised to be on his best behaviour"

Both teams came out and everyone was either cheering or booing. The sky became black; something bad was about to happen. Madam Hooch made sure that all the players were on the ground and in front of her. Then a symbol appeared in the clouds, everyone started running and screaming, they all knew who that symbol belonged to. Arabella looked down at the pitch "Harry" the others followed her towards the players; the teachers were trying to everyone back inside the castle safely. George got Ginny, Neville and Luna inside the castle. Ron and Fred helped Harry inside as he was holding his head. Arabella was about to go with them when for some reason she turned around.

A few people appeared on the pitch, she knew who they were, death eaters. HIS followers. They weren't hexing anyone, they were just walking towards the castle, and Arabella looked up at the stands and noticed that the Malfoy's were missing, either they were with the other death eaters or they were inside already.

She felt cold, slender fingers wrap around her wrist and pull her inside the castle. She didn't need to look up to see who those fingers belonged to, she already knew. Once they were behind the heavy doors, they were locked. The person then stood behind her and wrapped their arms around her.

The person bent their head down and kissed her temple "are you alright?" Arabella nodded "yeah I I'm fine Draco" they both walked into the grand hall and stood by his parents; everyone was waiting to be told what was going on and what was going to happen now. Arabella noticed that Harry was sitting down at the Gryffindor table with Sirius standing behind him; Harry looked up and smiled at her. He was glad that his best friend was okay and safe.

The teachers were going around making sure that all everyone was a counted for, Severus did look kind of relaxed when he noticed that Arabella's name had a tick by it and also when he spotted her standing with the Malfoy's. Draco had his arms around her shoulders "you're shaking Arabella" his voice actually made him sound concerned, Arabella didn't take her eyes of Harry's "I'm fine, just shock that's all" she shook out of her trance, she saw that Draco's sleeves were rolled up a little and his mark was peeking out, she placed her hands over his arms to hide the mark.

Everyone was hoping for the same thing, that HE didn't show up at the castle…

Will HE Make An Appearance?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Chapter 12- Welcome To Malfoy Manor

Dumbledore thought it would be safer to send the children home that could go home. It wear nearly end of term anyway, Arabella was actually looking forward to having the Snape manor all to herself and not having to wonder if someone was going to find her. That was the plan until Draco Malfoy opened his big trap "You do realise that tomorrow is my 18th birthday" Arabella froze and turned around to face him "Wow, yeah it is, happy early birthday Ferret"

Draco pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to her "You do know what that means don't you" Arabella looked at him again "well, you will be a year older" Draco smirked at her "it also means that in the wizardry world, in our world. I will be legally seen as a man and that means this time tomorrow you will be officially and legally be my fiancée"

Arabella nodded "I completely forgot about that factor, however this time tomorrow; I won't be anywhere near you" Draco walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Oh yes you will be, because you are going to be spending the week we have off at my manor; where I can keep a close eye on my future wife" he bent down and kissed her cheek

Arabella wanted to hex him so badly, but her wand was on her bed and she wasn't near it "I can't wait Draco" he sat down on her bed and watched her pack "some of the others will be there as well, but we'll have alone time; I'll make sure of it" She just stood in front of him "You are making me dizzy Draco, one minute you are nice and charming which is scary and the next minute you are being your usual mean self"

Arabella grabbed her wand and shrunk her trunk; Draco waved his wand over it and sent to the Manor ahead of their arrival. Draco was about to apparate them to the manor "Wait, I wanna say goodbye to my dad first" Arabella said looking at him, Draco nodded "yeah of course, you'll probably see him later anyway" Arabella walked out of the Slytherin dungeon and towards Severus's private quarters.

She knocked on the door and very quickly heard the enter, she silently walked in and saw he was alone, he looked up and faced his daughter "Is something wrong Arabella?" Arabella closed the door "I don't want to go, well I don't want to go there" Severus looked at her "You'll have to face him sooner or later Arabella" Arabella nodded "I know that father but tomorrow is Draco's eighteenth" he stiffened in his chair, "You know what that means don't you" He nodded "There is nothing I can do, I am sorry" Arabella placed her hands on his desk "can't I just drug someone to sleep with him so that I don't have to marry him"

Severus smirked at her "people always do wonder what you get from me" Arabella smiled "I got mother's looks and your dark way of thinking, do you think HE will hate me?" Severus stood up and actually hugged her "No because HE wants to meet you, I think that is why he sent them here, he wants to make sure that you are still here and haven't run away again" she hugged him back "I came to say goodbye, I'm being forced to Malfoy manor so that Draco can keep an eye on his future wife"

Severus looked down at her "what would you rather do, marry Draco Malfoy or meet your uncle?" Arabella stepped away from him "that is so not far, but probably meet HIM so that it would only be a once time thing and not for the rest of my life, will you be there later?" he nodded "see you there then" Severus watched her leave "you'll be fine Arabella, you always are" she smiled and walked back to the dungeons.

A few moments later, Draco and Arabella arrived at Malfoy Manor. A few other of their Slytherin house mates were already sitting in the lounge talking. Crabbe and Blaise were talking about some annoying first years. Goyle was being sexually attacked by Pansy. Arabella sat on the sofa in between Blaise and Draco, and he automatically put his arm around her shoulders, they all noticed this possessive behaviour.

Blaise looked over at Draco "You do realise none of us are going to steal Arabella from you" Draco nodded "Of course I know that" Arabella looked over at Blaise "well except from you Blaise, when we go back to Hogwarts" Everyone looked at them; Goyle and Pansy stopped their snogfest and looked at Arabella and Blaise.

Draco looked over at his best mate "Care to explain Zabini" Blaise knew that Draco had his wand nearly in his hand "Arabella is my defence partner, the stupid half breed paired us together" Draco looked over at Arabella "As long as that is all"

Arabella hit Blaise's shoulder "that is for calling Remus a half breed" she then turned and hit Draco's shoulder "that is for implying that I'm a slag" Draco pulled her closer to his body "Of course not, my lovely snake. I know you aren't like the other Slytherin girls. You are mine and mine only" Arabella looked over at Pansy who was eyeing Draco up "Well maybe you should tell the other female's that you are taken as well"

Arabella left the longue area and came face to face with…

Who?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Chapter 13: Meeting With Uncle Snake Face

Arabella hit Blaise's shoulder "that is for calling Remus a half breed" she then turned and hit Draco's shoulder "that is for implying that I'm a slag" Draco pulled her closer to his body "Of course not, my lovely snake. I know you aren't like the other Slytherin girls. You are mine and mine only" Arabella looked over at Pansy who was eyeing Draco up "Well maybe you should tell the other female's that you are taken as well"

Arabella left the longue area and came face to face with "Bellatrix" Bellatrix smirked at her "Someone wants to see you" Bellatrix pointed her wand in the direction of drawing room "move" Arabella slowly walked towards the drawing room, she tried to drag her feet but Bellatrix saw straight through her little trick "I don't want to hex you, but I will if you make me"

He could feel her presence near, the doors to the drawing room swung open; Bellatrix pushed Arabella inside with her wand "Your niece, my lord" he was facing the window "ahh excellent, you may all leave us now" Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were present in the room at the time. Severus looked at Arabella "my lord" Voldemort nodded "I won't cause any harm to my niece Severus, I can promise you that" the 3 adults walked towards the door, Arabella gave Severus a reassuring smile.

As soon as he knew they were alone, he waved his hand and the drawing room doors slammed closed and locked into place, he turned to face her, Arabella just walked towards the arm chair and sat down, she looked up at him "the agreement was no snake face" Voldemort laughed and walked over to the other arm chair and sat down opposite her "Of course it was" he waved his hand and his appearance changed to his human form "So snake face, is that what you Gryffindor's call me these days?"

Arabella looked at him "Much better, last time I knew it was but what do I know. My life has been one big blur since that night" Tom looked at her and nodded "I know you don't like me Arabella" Arabella laughed "Understatement Riddle, you turned my father into something my mother didn't want" He became angry "I told Severus he didn't have to take the mark" Arabella stood up "AND YET YOU GAVE IT TO HIM ANYWAY" Voldemort stood up and towered over her "DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG LADY"

Arabella had her wand in her hand within seconds "Don't think I won't" Voldemort laughed "You wouldn't hurt family, now would you Arabella" He reached out to touch her cheek, she slapped his hand away "You aren't family, my uncle died, I have no idea who you are" Voldemort got very angry "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT AND YOUR UNCLE; YOU WILL GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE"

Arabella pointed her wand at him "Never" Voldemort yawned "Accio wand" Arabella's wand flew out of her hand and into his "Do you really think you can out smart me Arabella, you couldn't as that Mudblood and you can't as yourself. No wonder your father married you off when he could"

Arabella smirked "Oh no I'm so defenceless. I should just marry Draco so he can protect me" She waved her hand and he fell backwards into the armchair that he had been previously sitting in "Ooops"

Voldemort smiled "I see you can do wandless magic. Who taught you?" Arabella sat down in the armchair she had been sitting in "My DADA teacher, he is quite something you know, I'm sure you know him Remus Lupin" He laughed "ahh yes the half breed" Arabella lifted up her hand "Don't"

Meanwhile Outside Of The Drawing Room

Severus could hear the talking between them and then came the yelling. He wished he could burst in the room and protect his daughter like a father was meant to but if he did, he risked the Dark Lord hurting both himself and Arabella, and Narcissa placed her hand on his shoulder "She'll be okay. She knows how to handle herself" Severus nodded "Your right, she gets it from her mother"

They then heard the spell being cast, then Arabella making a sarcastic remark then a thud following by a Lupin insult followed by the Dark Lord laughing and Arabella warning him.

The grandfather clock struck 11, it was only an hour left until Draco turned eighteen and Arabella became his fiancée. Arabella turned towards the door where the 11 chimes were coming from. Voldemort stood up and walked towards her, he handed her wand to her "You still have time to run; I know how good you are at that but just remember, I will always find you"

Arabella looked back at him and took her wand from him "I saw how much pain it caused my father, I already lost 2 women. I won't put him through that pain again" Voldemort placed his hand on her head and kissed her forehead "You really do remind me of your mother. Mariela would be so proud of you"

Arabella walked towards the doors, Voldemort raised his hand to unlock them "Arabella" she turned to face him "If you ever disrespect me, Draco or your father again or even think about running, well I won't be responsible for my actions" Arabella looked up at him "You mean Bellatrix's actions" he smirked.

Arabella walked out of the drawing room, she smiled at the adults who were waiting for her, and Severus wrapped her up in a tight hug "Are you alright?" Arabella nodded "I'm fine, I promise" Voldemort saw them and smiled "Please do tell me if Remus tries to hurt you again"

Arabella looked between him and Severus "You told him about the Shrieking shack" Severus looked down at her "He asked me if Sirius had made any contact with Potter yet and I told him what happened and that Peter had been found" Arabella shuddered at the memory "I hate that rat, he caused so much trouble that day and I had to do that day twice"

All the adults looked at her including Bellatrix "Oops, well you see I had too many lessons so McGonagall gave me a time turner. So once we knew what was going to happen we went back in time to change it, we saved Buckbeet and we saved Sirius" Arabella wouldn't look at any of them.

Narcissa spoke up first "di did any of them hurt you?" Arabella looked up at her "No no well Sirius hurt Ron and Remus tried but one time father and Sirius saved us and the other time Harry and I out ran him" Lucius scoffed "and Albus let's that beast teach our children" Arabella looked at Lucius "He's a great teacher, he takes his wolfsbane, he hasn't had another lapse" Lucius looked at her "it's only a matter of time before he does Arabella"

Arabella left them and went back into the longue where the others were, Pansy looked up at her "How did it go?" Arabella shrugged "good and bad, we exchanged spells, yelled but I think we're okay well he's okay" Arabella sat down in between Blaise and Draco.

Crabbe held Pansy on his lap "we were just talking about how many people we've had in our beds" Arabella rolled her eyes at him "of course you were, well I've had 3 guys in my bed but not in a sexual way" she looked at Draco "so don't worry" Draco looked angry "Who!" Arabella laid her head on his shoulder to try and keep him calm "Well Ron once after he had fallen off his broom our first year, he just needed to feel protected and Harry our first year as well when it was his birthday at Hogwarts"

Draco placed his arm around her waist tightly "Well that's 2 who is the last person" Arabella played with the bottom of his tie "third is erm, Blaise"…

Why Was Blaise In Arabella's Bed?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiding In Plain Sight**

Chapter 14- Arabella & Draco Forever: Last Chapter

Draco placed his arm around her waist tightly "Well that's 2 who is the last person" Arabella played with the bottom of his tie "third is erm, Blaise" Draco turned towards Blaise, Blaise held up his hands "let us explain Draco, it's not what you think" Arabella placed her hand upon Draco's chest "Draco, babe let me explain please" Draco looked down at her.

Arabella could feel his heart was racing "We were studying in the common room and we fell asleep on top of each other on the sofa, so it wasn't technically in my bed and we didn't do anything Draco. You know I am not that type of girl" Draco looked at Blaise "I don't see Arabella in that way Draco. I know she is your girl, I wouldn't try and take her away from you"

Draco nodded "I know Blaise and I'm sorry I would never think you would do that. I don't want anyone to take Arabella away from me, she's my lady" he kept his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

The adults were sitting in another part of the lounge but could still hear what the 'children' were saying. The adult's conversation stopped and everyone stopped breathing and their hearts stopped beating when Draco asked Arabella if she was still innocent.

Arabella turned and looked at him "are you serious?" Draco sat up "yes very serious" Arabella shook her head "I actually can't believe you right now, how about you tell me about everyone you've slept with Draco?" Draco looked at her "just answer the question Arabella, please"

Arabella nodded "yes Draco, I am still 'innocent'. Happy now? All of you" she turned her attention to the adults who had gone silent. Arabella sat back down on the sofa but this time away from Draco. Draco didn't like that and pulled her on to his lap and held her, he kissed her cheek over and over again.

They carried on talking and so did the adults, Narcissa kept looking up at the grandfather clock, Lucius looked at her "Why do you keep looking at the clock darling?" Narcissa smiled at him "it's almost midnight, my baby is almost a man" Draco heard her and rolled his eyes "Mother please" Arabella smiled "Awe Draco your mother is afraid of losing her baby boy, you should be happy that she cares. Some mothers don't care about their children"

Severus looked over at her "I hope you aren't implying something Arabella" Arabella's eyes almost popped out of her sockets "excuse me, I know my mother cared. I know she will always care no matter what and I know that you care and that you will always care about what I do" Severus nodded "good response"

Narcissa laid her head on Lucius's shoulder "I'm gonna lose my baby, he's gonna be a man and become a husband soon" Lucius put his arm around her shoulders, Arabella looked over at the adults "You can keep him if you want Narcissa, I don't mind"

Draco sat up and held her "I do mind, I have to become a man and a husband at some point in my life and besides mother I will always be your son no matter what my age is" Narcissa smiled wiped her tears away "thank you Dragon" Arabella loved it when she saw the Malfoy's actually let their guards down and show their emotions to each other. She hoped that one day that she could be like that with Draco.

They all looked towards the clock and saw it read 11:55pm, Arabella looked at Draco, she was worried that he was going to change because she knew that some pureblood men changed when they became husbands; they start to control their wives and stop them from having friends, a social life and seeing their own family.

Arabella held Draco's hand "I need you to promise me something Draco" He turned to look at her and he already knew what was about to come, he placed his hand lovingly on her cheek "I am not going to control your life Arabella, I won't stop you from seeing your friends even if it is Potter I just hope you respect our life together and don't share information with him" Arabella nodded, Draco carried on "I'm not going to stop you from seeing your father, family is important to us both and I'm not going to come in between you. So don't worry I'm not going to become like those monsters, I promise"

Arabella smiled and nodded. That's when the grandfather clock struck midnight and it started to chime. Narcissa was now fully crying on Lucius's shoulder and arms. Draco was smirking that he was now recognized as a man in the wizardry world but not only that, Arabella was now legally his fiancée.

Arabella leant over Draco and gently kissed him "Happy birthday" Draco smiled and was about to return the kiss but they got interrupted by Bellatrix skipping into the lounge stating that their master wanted to talk to Draco and Arabella.

They sat down in the drawing room, looking across at Lord Voldemort. Arabella had no idea why he wanted to talk to them. Draco looked at him "I've already promised Arabella that I would never take her away from her father and I give you my word my lord that I would never take Arabella away from her family and I would never cause her any harm. My parents raised me never to lay a hand on a woman and never to be unfaithful. My parents have been my example in life. My father has never caused any harm to myself or my mother and he has never taken another witch into the bed he shares with my mother."

Voldemort nodded and shook Draco's hand "I hope you keep your word Draco, if I find out that you've caused harm to my niece or stopped her from seeing Severus. I will cause you harm however if you ever become unfaithful to her, I will kill you" Draco nodded "I agree my lord" Voldemort turned to Arabella "The same applies to you Arabella; you don't take Draco away from his parents especially his mother. You never harm him in any way and you never become unfaithful. I know it sounds stupid but some witches do become controlling over their husbands"

Arabella shook her head "If Draco treats me with respect and protects me then I will respect him and do whatever I can to protect him. I see as Narcissa as a second mother so I won't keep him from his parents and I would never become unfaithful to Draco that is not my style"

Voldemort stood up and hugged her "Your mother would be so proud of you Arabella please always remember of that" Arabella nodded "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier" Voldemort laughed "its fine my little niece, take care of her Draco. I will know if you don't, I wonder who is more scarier me or Severus"

The two of them left the drawing room; Draco slipped an engagement ring onto her finger "I promise to always protect you Arabella. No one will ever hurt you" Arabella nodded, they then shared a sweet and passionate kiss. Arabella bit her lip "I love you Draco" Draco smiled at her and replied "I love you too Arabella, I always have and I always will"

Don't Forget To Review

Should I Do A Sequel?

Gracie


End file.
